Linked Red - Linked Gold
by yoshiman32892
Summary: a short story about something that happened back in the day with my first pokemon games a 'not so creepy' pasta


_**A short, not so creepy pasta about my first pokemon games**_

I've recently started reading these stories that revolve around hacked or glitched Pokémon games known as creepy pasta, and something about them jogged a memory of mine about my first Pokémon game, Pokémon red version.

I was never the type to exploit cheats and glitches, at least with Pokémon games.

I preferred to beat it on my own, build up a good team and play fair. I went by the name Ash because he's the main hero in the show.

I played my red version whenever I could and my team was getting pretty good. I had managed to get the three legendary birds and Mewtwo, without using a master ball, I never took them out of my group.

I don't know if it was just me or not but my Pokémon actually did better when I cheered them on, I felt like a real trainer battling with my Pokémon, I could actually see me being there with them. Don't get the wrong idea, it's not one of those things where you become the game or anything that's just how it felt.

But anyways, back to my story.

I was the type that never returned to pallet town unless I needed to. I kept battling the elite four trying to get my Pokémon to level 100, so for my main group Mewtwo, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Charizard, and Pikachu were at about 90. I had beaten the elite four more times then I cared to keep track of and decided to take a little break so they can get over the back to back defeats I gave them.

I returned to pallet and planed on switching to my other Pokémon to level them up . . . and that's when things got weird.

I walked into the middle of pallet and the screen went blank

"What just happed" I said

Then a text box appeared saying "welcome to Johto"

"what the heck is Johto" this was before gold and silver. It was even before the show got to Johto.

The animation and sound for a battle started

It was some big ball with spikes with no name and was level 100

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"

I had no choice but to fight it

It kept using the moves solar beam and hyper beam.

It took out half my pokemon by the time I got it down to half health

"finally a worthy opponent" to be honest I was getting bored with the elite four.

When my Mewtwo got it to half heath it used transform.

"oh great its gonna take my Mewtwos form"

But it didn't, instead it took the form of a blurry mantis thing and started using recover

"damn it"

My Mewtwo was getting low on health and his attacks weren't doing much so I switched

It was no use I soon had to bring him back out and the monstrosity's health just barely hit red

"forget defeating it, I'm catching it"

I went to items and used the master ball I never used

I soon regretted it

As soon as it was captured my game went blank and back to the start screen

"What the heck"

I went to click continue, but it said my data was corrupt

What the hell

I was devastated, this was my game, it was my team, I put so much effort into it, and it was gone

Whenever I made a new game the same message came up each time I went to continue.

I eventually gave up on it

Some time later I forgot about it and my red version, I still watched the show though

Ash had started going to a new region called Johto

"why does it sound familiar?"

I just shrugged it off and went back to watching the show

I got a gold version from a yard sale sometime after the 3rd movie came out

I always saw it as gold being the next red and silver being the next blue, but that's just my opinion.

The game had a file on it already and I was about to hit new game but for some reason I felt a bit curious on how far its last owner got so I hit continue instead.

The name was gold and he got to the elite four already

"sweet"

I decided to check what pokemon he had in his pc and got a big shock.

There in the box was a Mewtwo level 91

Its original trainer

Ash

This jogged the memory about my red version and where I heard of Johto. . . and I remembered the monstrosity that killed my game

I saw it as a coincidence but it still shocked me that there was a Mewtwo that was just like mine that I lost, it had the same stats, same moves, same level . . . and its health was in the red, just like mine was when my game messed up

I decided to continue the game and try to catch the remaining pokemon this guy was missing, I eventually caught Suicune, Entei, and Raiku. I kept them and Mewtwo with me at all times just like my red version with the three legendary birds.

I was in for a bigger shock when the next movie came out

"no way, no frickin way"

I now knew the true identity of the monster that killed my red game

"Celibi"

That ball of grass and stuff with the spikes and what it turned into, that is what I saw in my game

"how, how could that have been in my game? its impossible."

And it was too since Johto and Celibi didn't exist yet

. . .or so I thought

I recently (years after all this happened) came across that story about the ghost sprite and unknown being in the lavender town musics frequency

How could the unknown be there? That's before they where around, but then again I did see that monster Celibi created in my red.

I was starting to question if it really was my Mewtwo in the gold game. I still pictured myself being the trainer in the game and being with Mewtwo, it was like being reunited with a long lost friend.

After a bit of training I got to the part where you battle Red and beat him

What he said after shocked me a bit

"your pokemon . . . seem familiar"

Ok I don't know what he's supposed to say but I know that aint it

Could this have been ash instead of Red?

I found a glitch online about how to get Celibi to appear and did it hoping for revenge

After the glitch worked I realized something

It wasn't Celibi that killed my game, it wasn't its fault

The Celibi was turned dark by that dark ball in the movie when it created that thing, it was controlled to make it

After realizing this I couldn't bring myself to kill it, or catch it. . . I didn't know what to do

I brought out my Entei who knew roar and used it to make the Celibi flee

With a smile on my face I said "I forgive you Celibi"

After that I continued on with my game as usual not coming across anything weird after that.

After a while the save battery died and, well call me a dork but I held a sort of funeral for my game.

I will never forget my Mewtwo or the Celibi and the story that comes with them

Now I'm sure half you out there think I'm making this up, and well, that's up to you to believe, I can't make you believe my past.


End file.
